1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed frame assembly, and more particularly, to an inclinable bed frame wherein the bed's mattress frame can be varied between a horizontal position and an incline position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Physicians who treat patients who suffer with heart burn (Stomach acid back-up) and other such digestive disorders often recommend that the patient not recline in a true horizontal position but rather in an incline one. To achieve this the patient resorts to various methods of adjusting his home bedstead and its mattress in a manner which raises the head end a few inches, usually 4-6 inches, higher that the foot. Although the desired incline may be achieved in this manner, the bedstead is often unstable and unsightly.
To overcome the above problems, several adjustable bed arrangements have been developed which allow for incremental adjustment by pining or by infinite positioning by a remote, manual or electric control system. Examples of such technology can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,625,348; 4,928,332; 5,136,742; and 5,105,486. Even sloping or inflatable mattresses have been developed to provide the head-up incline as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,313. Special mattresses are also expensive, as would be the case with such technology as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,365. Most such beds have been developed for use by patients who are confined to a bed for extensive periods of time. These beds must accommodate various positions such as raising the foot or head portions and/or raising the entire bed frame, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,169 again increasing cost.
As a result of the above problems, attempts have been made to utilize standard bed frames by raising one end of a mattress by extending the headboard legs as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,731. These problems have been addressed by Butler in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,715,073 and 4,856,129. However, Butler's apparatus is far too complicated and expensive, considering what it achieves. The prior art agrees, there is a need for an improved inclinable bed frame assembly which accommodates a standard, queen or king size mattress with reduced weight and simplified construction which reduces cost. It is to such an end that the present invention is directed.